The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
At present, consumers may purchase goods or services through a variety of channels including online shopping. When a user uses a user terminal to shop online, the user may enter different transaction information through the user terminal, which in turn displays the different transaction information and sends the transaction information to, for example, a merchant server. The server, in response, sends payment information, which is displayed on the user terminal. The payment information may include the amount of payment required and a plurality of payment methods to complete the transaction. The user then pays the required payment amount by a selected payment method to the merchant.
In a typical method for displaying transaction information, a user terminal first displays an order information confirming page to a user. The user may confirm or modify the order information on the order information confirming page. After the user confirms the order information by clicking on a “confirm” button, the user terminal sends an order confirmation response to the server. The server, in response, generates an order based on the order information and sends payment information to the user terminal. The payment information includes an order number for the transaction and information about one or more payment types/platforms. After the user selects a payment type/platform, the user terminal sends the order number to the selected payment platform. The payment platform then sends a login page to the user terminal. The user enters a user account number and a user password on the login page. The user terminal then sends the order number, the user account number, and the user password to the selected payment platform for payment processing.
The typical online transaction method, however, has the problem of taking more time to modify an order. If the user wants to modify the order after the payment information page or the login page has been displayed on the user terminal, the user need to click an button, such as “return”, “back”, “edit” or “modify” to cause the user terminal to send a return request to the merchant server. The server, in response, sends the order information confirming page to the user terminal so that the order information confirming page can be re-displayed on the user terminal to allow the user to modify his/her order on the order information confirming page. After the user completes modifying the order information and confirms the order again by clicking on a “confirm” button, the user terminal sends an order confirmation to the server. The same process for the merchant server to send a payment information page and for the payment platform to send a login page repeats. Therefore, it takes more time using the typical method to modify and complete an order.